Mrs. Bunny
|enemies = Hard Drive, Rusty, Leroy and Psycho (formerly)|likes = Carrot Bunny, her children, her friends, baking pies|dislikes = Danger, Hard Drive, Unplug|powers = Regeneration|fate = Returns home to Video Game Town to celebrate after Hard Drive’s death}}Mrs. Carrot Bunny '''(or simply '''Mrs. Bunny) is Carrot Bunny's wife, an Unplugged Video Game Character in the episode Who Murdered Harvey Flint in the Black Lion franchise. Background Mrs. Bunny served as a supporting character of the game, Pie Fox and Carrot Bunny. After her husband, Carrot Bunny would collect all of the pies and win the game, Mrs. Bunny would be seen outside of the house along with her children and she would give her husband a kiss on the cheek for retrieving all of the pies. Pie Fox and Carrot Bunny was the most popular game in the 1980s. After game hours, Mrs. Bunny is good friends with Pie and Cream Fox. She treats them both with lots of love and affection. Mrs. Bunny was happily married to her husband, Carrot Bunny and she's a proud mother of 14 children and the world's greatest baker in her home. Life in the arcade was great until the game was experiencing some technical difficulties which caused the game to break down. Mrs. Bunny was able to escape along with her husband, family, and friends before it was unplugged and destroyed. Mrs. Bunny was afraid that her family and friends would be homeless but thanks to Mr. Flint building Video Game Town, she and her people moved there and Mrs. Bunny became Carrot Bunny's assistant cook. Personality Mrs. Bunny is a loving and gentle bunny. She loves her husband, her kids, cooking and spending time with her friends. Mrs. Bunny doesn't do a lot in Pie Fox and Carrot Bunny, so she's the both the good guy during and after game hours. But when the arcade is opened, Mrs. Bunny is enemies with Pie and Cream Fox but when it's closed, she's good friends with them along with her husband and all of the bunnies in the game. Mrs. Bunny poses as a patient and loving wife to her husband, Carrot Bunny and a patient mother to her 14 children. She respects everyone she meets but she isn't kind or respectful towards her enemies such as Hard Drive. She doesn't respect them and their evil plans. After game hours, she doesn't tolerate her husband's cowardliness and worrying all the time. In the upcoming episodes, she'll tell her husband to calm down and that there's nothing to worry about. Although, she can be a little worrisome as well but as worrisome as her husband. Physical appearance Mrs. Bunny is a slender and beautiful bunny wearing a purple jacket with a blue skirt that has carrots on it. Appearances Who Murdered Harvey Flint Mrs. Bunny isn't seen until Detective Pooch, Matthew, Plumette and Robo fled to Video Game Town to find the racers since Pooch and the others thought they killed Cyber Cat and made an escape. Pooch and the gang met up with Pie Fox, Cream Fox, Carrot Bunny and Mrs. Bunny. Mrs. Bunny joined Pooch and the others on the rest of the mission to solve the murder of Harvey Flint. While they were in the alley, Pooch and the others thought that the racers were going to kill them by using their guns but it was revealed that they were saving them from Hard Drive who was responsible for the murder of Harvey Flint and Cyber Cat. Pooch and the others were fleeing from Video Game Town to capture Hard Drive but he used a canister of Unplug to destroy the bus and capture Pooch and the others. Hard Drive's plan was to destroy the arcade and Video Game Town and kill every single video game character. Along with Spencer and his video game friends, Mrs. Bunny was scared that she grabbed her husband's arm. She was tied up along with her friends and family where they were going to be dipped in the Unplug and killed. But she was saved after Hard Drive's death, the arcade and Video Game Town was saved. Mrs. Bunny assisted Carrot Bunny to make some pies as a celebration snack as Pooch and his friends went to Video Game Town to celebrate. The Black Lion Mrs. Bunny will appear in the next episodes as a supporting character along with Pie Fox, Cream Fox and Carrot Bunny. Category:Females Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroines Category:Spouses Category:TV Animation characters Category:Adults Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Parents Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Forest animals Category:Chefs Category:American characters Category:Rabbits Category:Wooten characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Lovers